Network device clusters group a plurality of network devices to operate as a single logical entity from a management standpoint. When conventional forwarding tables alone are relied upon for packet transport within the network device cluster, problems such as loops and packet duplication may arise. Loops occur when a packet loops between the same series of network devices. Duplication occurs when a network device receives multiple copies of a packet.